xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Rahne Sinclair(Wolfsbane)
Rahne has the personality traits of a wolf. She is loyal, fearless (some times too fearless), and very territorial. If Rahne feels like her friends, family and/or home are threatened in anyway, she'll be the first to pounce on the problem. She is also very wary of new people joining her group (pack) of friends, and she guards her relationships very closely. Physical appearance Rahne is a young fair-skinned Scottish girl with a small and petite figure. She has short red hair usually styled up in two small pigtails and green eyes. Rahne usually wears a green 3/4 length sleeved, cut-out shoulder top that has a turtle neck, light grey-ish white jeans and tennis shoes. As a New Mutant, Rahne wore the standard navy blue X-Men uniform including gold gloves, matching boots and a gold utility belt marking the "X" logo goes around her waist. Powers Rahne has the ability to transform herself into a wolf at will, or into a transitional form which combines human and lupine aspects. However, Rahne is not a werewolf, and therefore is not restricted to the limitations of a creature of the night. In Rahne's lupine form, she has all the physical capabilities of a wolf - moving at powerful speeds on all fours, enhanced senses of sight, hearing and smell allowing her to track people entirely by scent and sharp claws and fangs. She can also retain full memory of herself, and therefore has her human consciousness while in her wolf and transitional forms. In her transitional form, she is able to stand erect on her two back legs and retain the use of her hands and front claws, but is also able to run and maneuver on all fours like a wolf. Early Life Rahne Sinclair was born and raised in Ullapool, Ross and Cromarty, Scottland. At some point, Rahne went to the Xavier Mansion as a member of the New Mutants, a younger generation of mutants who were to eventually help and possibly replace the X-Men. Taught by the instructors at the Institute rather than at Bayville High, Rahne was both educated ‘regularly’ as well as being taught how to use her powers. Season 2 * Growing Pains At the Institute, the New Mutants are putting on a display of their abilities. Rahne was running to catch a frisbee. While running she uses her powers to transform into her werewolf form to then jump up and catch the frisbee with her mouth and then running back. * Power Surge At the Institute, Scott is coming down the stairs to leave forDuncan's party while Cannonball is playfully being chased by Rahne. She transforms into her werewolf form still chasing Sam. While going up, Sam knocks Scott so he tumbles down the stairs as Rahne runs up past him. Scott calls out to Sam that there's no runnning in the mansion or - there's a crash heard upstairs - he'll smash into a wall or something. The X-Men are training out on some cliffs with the New Mutants. Kurt is playing the victim and Boom Boom is supposed to go down on a stretcher and save him. Magma along with the rest of the New Mutants were preparing the stretcher for Boom Boom. She rides down acting really careless and blasts apart the rocks that Kurt is 'trapped' under by creating a 'bomb' and she kicks him onto the stretcher. The stretcher starts up, but Kurt falls out. He ports back up, Tabitha starts rocking the stretcher and flinging "bombs". Logan yells down for them to cut it out, but the stretcher slams into the cliff wall. Kurt is knocked unconscious and falls. Scott blasts away the rocks below and Kurt falls into the ocean. Wolverine dives from the top of the cliff and saves him. Back at the Institute, Charles Xavier lectures Kurt and Tabitha about the indecent early that morning while Magma talks with Sunspot. Xavier puts Nightcrawler and Boom Boom both on restrictions for two weeks, which includes being grounded, no powers, and two training sessions with Logan daily. At the start of the house party, everyone is having fun. Jamie is seen dancing with Jubilee while Rahne talks with Sam, and Roberto talks with Amara. At the Institute, Beast is walking outside in more of the thick fog. He literally runs into Cannonball who's playing ball with the other New Mutants. Stormdidn't show up for the training session they had scheduled, so Beast subs for her. He takes them indoors to play a game of no powers volleyball. As the are playing, Sunspot spikes a ball into Berzerker's face, who yells at him that he must have used his powers to hit it so hard. A fight breaks out and the Beast is thrown into the hallway on his face. Rahne was seen outside along with the other new recruits and X-men, combing the ground in search for Jean on the Saturday morning she disappeared. Rahne was one of the mutants that Beast chose to take along with him on his retreat to the Great Redwood Forest of California, along with Bobby, Evan, Kittyand Robert, all of whom were students with less-than-exceptional grades in their nature science class. After pulling Sunspot away from camouflaging the X-Velocity helicopter, she calls him an overachiever as they walk the forest path together. She participates in Beast’s lesson plans of setting up tents, studying foliage, and his nature hike. As the others (sans Evan) sunbathe by the pond, she and Roberto are flirting until Beast shakes out his wet fur on them then walks away. Beast gives them a new assignment to find mineral samples (and subsequently goof off) and Rahne says a “go-getter” like Roberto will bring back more than the required amount. He explains it with an analogy about cake and frosting, which he loves. She teases him about putting on weight and when she turns her back, he checks his stomach. Eventually, the students become worried when McCoy never returns and go looking for him. When asked by Kitty, Rahne admits to having never tracked someone by scent before, but gives it a try. She manages track Beast’s scent even through the rain but they find the Bigfoot Hunter’s camp deserted. The kids finally find him floating away in the flooding river and work together to save him and the other hunters. Even after being saved by him, the Game Hunters go after Beast again but Rahne rips the tranquilizer gun out of his hands, scaring him in her wolf form. Once the others have them disarmed, Rahne changes into her half-wolf biped form while Beast finally sends them running. She hugs Beast as they all cheer until the scientist arrives, asking about their gifts. Beast promises one day, he will know more. No one will believe the stories of the hunters and the X-Kids return to their institute. After the events of Day of Reckoning, Rahne's parents no longer felt that she was safe at the Xavier Institute and have withdrawn her from the Institute, forcing her to come home. She thus plays no part in the events that follow, including the resurrection and subsequent defeat of Apocalypse. Season 4 At an unspecified point following the defeat of Apocalypse, Rahne returns to the Institute and rejoins the X-Men, as she appears in the group shot at the end of Season Four. The Future Rhane returns and is one of the students seen training with the New Mutants and a reformed Magneto. Notes * Her name was pronounced wrong in Retreat, as Shadowcat pronounced it as 'Rohn-ee', but this was later corrected in episode Mainstream as 'rain' when Wolverine states "First Rahne, now Jubilee. I can't believe parents are pulling their kids out of here." * Rahne along with Jubilee were the only girls in Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters not to become aBayville Siren. Category:Marvel Universe Category:Animagus Category:Tail Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:X-Gene Category:Superhuman Smelling Category:X-Men Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Teenagers Category:Bayville Category:X-Men Evolution Category:Students Category:Female Category:Americans Category:Secret Keeper Category:New Mutants Category:C Class Category:Humans Category:Splicers Category:Canines